Simply Captivating
by KcFeric9278
Summary: Even the best, fall. The mood in Hogwarts was dismal. The twinkling sky in the great hall was filled with dark clouds that were raining down droplets of water that would rival a golden snitch in size, when immobilized in the seekers hand.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I do not own Harry Potter, I only own my characters :)  
>Thank you to emzigale07 for helping me with this!<p>

Chapter 1

The mood in Hogwarts was dismal. The twinkling sky in the great hall was filled with dark clouds that were raining down droplets of water that would rival a golden snitch in size, when immobilized in the seekers hand. The usually cheerful and humorous ghost named Peeves was suspended quietly in the air rather then being a bother to the old and decrepit care taker Mr. Filch. But outside the students of Hogwarts were looking at something that would explain it all. The students of Gryffindor, known for their chivalry along with there bravery were wide eyed and frightened and the sight before them. Hufflepuffs, the kind hearted and generally nice students of the school, stood quivering and clutching each other as if their lives depended on the people who were holding them up. The pure blooded students of Slytherin were stunned into silence as they looked upon the scene of horror. The Ravenclaws, with some of the brightest witches and wizard of their age standing among them the houses with silent tears streaming down their faces.

My scarf that showed the Ravenclaw colors of blue and bronze, was wrapped tightly around my neck keeping the bitter cold from clawing at my skin. My black jacket stained a darker obsidian with my tears as I took in the sight of a tragedy that would be ingrained in my brain for years. My blacker then black raven hair with tight spiraling curls down to the small of my back, were whipping my face with such force that it could have hit the freckles of my face with one shot. My to small body shaking more out of fear then the bitter cold that I felt. My nose was red from crying, my midnight blue bug eyes, shedding large tears that could drown a mermaid dwelling in the black lake. My tiny hands were grasped around my best mate Rivet Clarkson.

As I look up at Rivet with wide crying eyes, I see that she is also in the same state I am. Her dark brown eyes were misted over with tears straining to be set free. Her mile long dark chocolate straight as a pin hair was tied back at the base of her slim tan neck. Her perfectly styled bangs that hung along her forehead were intruding into her eyes as she tried to keep her tears at bay. Her long and lean body stood tall trying to look over the many heads in front of us waiting for even a small glimpse of hope among the dismal scene.

She looks at me and shares a look of comfort. I have only experienced something this dreadful when I saw my beloved nanny killed in front of my eyes by the people I trusted most in the world.

_My mother Addolorata Adelina Moretti stood short but strong with her obsidian hair hanging straight down her back. Her usually beautiful face was distorted with rage as she looked on at the timid women kneeling in front of her._

_Standing next to my mother with a silent alliance was my father Emiliano Nereo Moretti. He was tall with a lean build that could intimidate a Hungarian Horntail if need be. His dark brown curled hair was pressed perfectly styled against his head. His wise blue eyes looked at my mother with love and trust as he knew what she was about to do._

_"You thought you were going to get away with it! Weren't you?" My mother sneered as she began to circle my nanny with a wolf like prowl when hunting their prey._

_My nanny was named Adela, I have come to forget her last name, but I will never forget the look on her face before her death._

_Her leathery tan skin was moist with sweat, her kind hazel eyes looked on with terror. She was short and stoat like most Italian women become with age. Her white apron was stained with food and blood as she looked at my mother with pleading eyes._

_"M-Mistress p-please! I have cared for your children for many years! I meant no harm!" She wept, but it seemed to have no effect on my mother or father._

_I stood holding my sister tightly around her waist with my four year old hear nestled into her stomach. Her tanned hand was holding my head keeping me from looking at the scene. She however did not succeed because I saw everything that happened in the drawing room of my home ten years ago. Maddelena was wise beyond her years, even as her eleven year old self held me that night I knew that something in her was about to change. I can picture my sister by memory, her skin a smooth flawless golden brown that lead into pitch black hair like my mother an I. Her hair with soft waves was down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her smile perfectly straight and white, her eye brows were perfectly shapped. She was perfect, just as a Moretti should be. She was starting her first year of Hogwarts in a few short weeks, un-doubtebly she would be one of the tallest ones there._

_"YOU MEANT NO HARM? YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD, HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!" My mother screeched at Adela._

_"B-but mistress, I have cared for your daughters when you were not able t-"_

_"What do you mean by 'when you were not able.'" My mother hissed in a deadly tone. Her eyes flashes with un-relenting hatred. Even then my young mind knew that was the entirely wrong thing to say. My mother was never home, her and my father traveled world wide for their master. At that time I had no idea who he was, but I understand now. I know of no one who would ever go again their master._

_"Crucio!" My mother cried, breaking me out of my revive. I watched in horror as Adela curled into a ball crying out in agony. Tears started streaming down my eyes as I took in her clenched eye lids and her nose having liquid run out of it. I could see veins emerging out of her skin from her blood pumping violently. Her teeth were clenching to the point were I thought they could break. What was this curse? Why was my mother doing this?_

_"P-p-p" Adela couldn't even form coherent word let alone a sentence to beg for mercy. Then all of a sudden, she stopped._

_I moved my gaze over to my mother, it seems that her wand was no longer raised at Adela. Why would my mother stop, I never knew my mother to show an ounce of mercy twords anyone, not even Maddelena or I. She always ruled with an iron fist and never regretted her actions. She was a lady of many words, and many more actions._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

"Val?" Rivet says my name breaking me out of my memories with her quiet voice with an underliying dreadfulness. Her eyes still showing tears but they were filled with something else. Worry? Fear? I couldnt place my finger on it.

"Yes?" My quiet tone carried over the screams from the crowd just enough for her to hear me. I could feel my eyebrows puckering in confusion. What was wrong with her? I know she was scared, but why was she looking at me?

"Val, you look...dreadful," As she spoke she slowly put her hand up to my forehead. My automatic reaction was to flinch away. Physical contact was never something I was fond of I only ever received attention was with my friends and my sister. My parents didn't believe in coddling their children, they think it is inappropriate and makes said children depend more on them.

"Valentina," Rivet said in a strong, demanding voice. She only used my full name when she was serious. Did I really look that bad? I was feeling fine.

"Rivet, i'm fine," I said in my almost silent tone. The corners of my small mouth turned up into a small smile to drive my point. Rivet nodded and turned twords the scene in the front of the stands. Shaking her head, she took my small and in hers, gave it a squeeze and started leading me to the castle. She always held my hand whenever she thought that I was scared. She always felt that I was a defenseless toddler. I'm not surprised that she feels that was, I only open up to a few people, others find my silence weird and unnerving. I was also a lot smaller then the other 4th years, my petite frame was towered over by the boys and girls in my year.

"Ouch," I mumbled under my breath. Finding myself on my knees surrounded by people runnning to get to the castle and leave behind the depressing scene. As I looked behind me I noticed that I must have tripped over a tree route, I could see it sticking out of the ground surrounded by dried mud with shoe imprints. Looking up I saw Rivet trying to fight the crowd to get to me. People parted around me like the red sea, not even bothering to help me.

Just before Rivet got to me I felt a strong tug on my arm. Looking over I noticed it was a pale hand attached to an equally pale arm, hidden under a black coat. The arm yanked me to my feet and pushed me forward. Looking up to the owner of that arm I noticed it was non other then the white haired Slytherin Draco Malfoy.

"Move along Moretti, some people are actually trying to get through," His silver eyes narrowed as he gazed down at me. I have never actually talked to the Slytherin Prince, but our families were in the same "business". His almost un natural platinum blonde hair was blowing softly around the sharp features of his face.

"Sorry," I mumble looking down at my small feet that were covered with equally small black flats.

"Whatever," He replied as he let go of my arm. I looked at his back as he stalked away with his two friends who towered over me like giants. Tearing my gaze away from him I turn twords the crowd where I last saw Rivet. But it seems she has disappeared. Taken by the crowd I assume.

I slowly make my way up to the grand castle that towered over the trees and mountains in the distance. Hogwarts was always a wonder to me. Its high cathedral ceilings with windows or marble in the highest peaks. The grand marble floors and pillars, always polished and bright. The weathered bricks that made up the outside giving it it's rightfully old appearance.

I made my way to the Ravenclaw tower where my room is. I share the room with Rivet and three other girls, their names were Chelsea Chansill, Luna Lovegood, and Acadia Smith. Chelsea was average height for a fourth year, she was big boned , but she was beautiful. She had long wavy brown hair that went to the bottom of her shoulder blades with sun kissed blonde highlights. Her bright hazel eyes always wide and confident. She spoke the truth even when no one asked for it. Chelsea was never that great at school work, but on the quidditch field she was spectacular. One of the best chasers the Ravenclaw house has ever seen. She was the one who encouraged me to tryout for the team in my 3rd year, surprisingly to me, I made the team as a chaser.

Luna's an interesting girl, to put it lightly. She was never fully there in my eyes. She's nice but sometimes she makes you feel stupid about not knowing what a _Crumple-Horned Snorlack_ is. It seemed as though no matter what mood she was in she would always take time to say hello to you in the mourning. Luna wasn't in Rivet, Chelsea, Acadia or I's year, but rather, she was in the year below us. She was moved to our room when Professor Flitwick found out that she was being bullied in her old room. Luna has beautiful long wavy platinum blonde hair with light blue eyes. I've seen pictures of her father and she is a spitting image of him, just female.

Acadia was a tall stoic girl with choppy honey blonde hair that never went past her ears. Her eyes were a deep green with a dark blue ring around her iris. She was one of the smartest girls in school. She often compared her grades to mine, even though mine were far superior. She wasn't the nicest person in Hogwarts because she had a bit of an attitude that made you think that she thought she was better then you. She was much taller then Rivet, she was much taller then most of the guys in Hogwarts too. It gave her that 'holier then thow' impression.

Acadia is the first one who answers the door when I knock.

"Valentina," she regarded me with her ice cold gaze, and equally icy voice . As I looked into her hazel eyes and took in her face, I noticed she looked a sickly green compared to her flawless white skin, no doubt from the sudden change in mood from the beginning of the year to today.

"Hello Acadia," I replied with just the right amount of kindness so she wouldn't think I was annoyed by her blocking my way into the room. Knowing Acadia she would call a person out if she thought someone talked to her without the utmost respect, that she thought she deserved.

Acadia nodded at me and eventually let me into our room.

Our room, just as the other rooms, have deep blue walls with bronze detailing on the ceiling and above window frames. The beds set in a semi-circular pattern with again the same colors of blue and bronze set for the comforters that keep us warm at night. The bed frames are made of black steal that form a elegant curved design with four long arms that reach up and from a canopy. Hanging over the canopy's were sheer translucent blue sheets that offered very little privacy. All these small details of the bed set the scene for a large bronze eagle set at the foot of the bed. Its wings were thrown up into the air long and grand, as if it was about to take flight.

"Val! There you are! I was so worried! I couldn't get to you after you tripped, the crowd was to strong! How is your knee? It looks like its bleeding!" Rivet said as she started to ramble on. Rivet was always concerned about me, it was almost like the was trying to take the role as my older sister. But the problem is, I already have a sister who I love. I don't need anyone to take her place.

"Rivet, I'm fine, no need to fuss," I mumble under my breath as I make the way to the washroom to have a look at my knee.

Our washroom was extravagant to say the least. It had hard wood floors charmed so that they would never rot or have water damage. The sinks were made of granite along with the shower floor and walls. The faucets were made of a wonderfully aged bronze that shone even in the dark. The curtain hanging as a cover for the shower had a blue background, but it also had the same eagle that was molded onto our bed frames as a picture in the middle of the curtain. I would come to the conclusion that Rowena Ravenclaw had good taste.

As I sat down on the edge of the large sink, and hoist my leg over the basin, I try to remember what the spell is to heal minor wounds, after all, the spell is second year charms. Perhaps Rivet knows.

"Riv, would you happen to remember the spell for healing small wounds?" I raise my voice by barely an octave. Rivet always has an ear out even when you least suspect it, so I knew she would be able to hear my quiet tone.

"Yes, its epit-," She replied in a loud musical tone until she was rudely cut off my an obnoxious voice that could only belong to Acadia.

"I would suspect the smartest Ravenclaw in our year to remember a simple spell such as that! How sad," Acadia said with her arrogant tone that could make even the calmest Thestral lose its barrings.

"Shut it Acadia! Its Epistky Val," I hear Chelsea holler in her boisterous tone.

"Thank you Chels," I reply quietly. I could remember a time where Chelsea and I weren't the closest of mates. We were acquaintances up until the beginning of 3rd year. I remember that the day we became closer was the day Cedric Diggory broke her heart.

_As I enter my shared room I cant help but sigh, Professor Snape had assigned us a twelve inch essay to write about werewolves. On top of that I have to write a nine inch essay in charms. It was going to be a long night. Just as I am about to reach into my trunk for some fresh parchment and a quill our door slams open. Surprised I draw my wand which is ten and a half inches long and made of Mahogany with a Chimaera scale core, and find that I have it pointed at Chelsea's head._

_"Bloody hell Chelsea! I could have hurt you!" I say in a shocked voice as I slowly put it back into my robe pocket. It only took me a few moments to realize that she was weeping large galleon sized tears._

_"Chelsea?" I say quietly as I approach her with caution. "Whats wrong?"  
><em>

"_Its your bloody quidditch captain!" she shrieked in a voice that hurt my ears. But I didn't dare flinch, I was afraid she would take it the wrong way._

_"What did he do?" I asked timidly. Why Cedric? Why did you have to do something to Chelsea?_

_"He b-broke my heart!" she wept as she fell into me._

_Frozen, I didn't know quite what to do. Iv never experienced someone who needed comforting, and I was the only one around to give it.  
><em>

_Robotically, I slowly wound my arms around her back and gave her an awkward pat. I wasnt sure f that was the right thing to do, but whenever I saw Acadia sniffle a little after finding out my grades had yet again beat her, Padma Patil would always rub her back and say 'its alright, you'll get her next term'.  
>"Its alright Chelsea, he's not worth it anyway," I slowly twist Padma's words to fit the situation I was currently dealing with.<em>

_"Y-you really think so?" she looked at me with something that could only be identified as hope in her hazel eyes._

_"I know so," I replied, trying to make my voice as warm as possible._

"Val? You sill in there? Its time for dinner," Rivets voice breaks my out of the memory.

"Coming," I reply softly as I make my way out of the washroom.

Walking through the corridors with Rivet, I cant help but think how much this year has changed in just a few hours. We weren't surprised when we saw Harry Potter emerge victorious from the maze, but rather, we were shocked to see the condition of the person who he was clutching on to.

In the back of my mind, I cant help but wonder how next year will be. Will it be as catastrophic as this year, with the death of a student?__

As Rivet and I enter the great hall we immediately make our way over to the Ravenclaw table to find Chelsea. The Ravenclaw table was in an unfortunate place between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Its common knowledge that these two houses to not get along under any circumstances. I preferred the Gryffindors over the Slytherins because they tend to be more knowledgeable and frankly, a lot nicer. I usually become a target to mockery from the Slytherins because of my quiet demeanor.

Stuck in my own mind I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, and seemed to have bumped into something, well, rather someone.

I look up into the bright green eyes of the Tri Wizard Tournaments champion. Harry Potters long hair was hanging around his face in a mop-like fashion. He was much taller then me, although, most people are. But looking up at him I noticed that his usually striking face looked worn and tired, but above all, terrified.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," He spoke to me in a kind but tired tone.

"Its okay, I wasn't looking were I was walking," I replied in a soft tone as I looked into his troubled eyes.

He nodded and slowly made him way to the Gryffindor table.

"Hes so kind, even now," Rivet looks at his retreating back with admiration in her eyes. Rivet never admitted it, but I could tell that she had a small crush on the Boy Who Lived. The lingering glances, the accidental dropping of quills, and the large blushes that flair across her cheeks whenever he smiled at her. Sometimes I felt bad for her, after all, he seemed to be infatuated with Cho Chang.

"Attention students, please take your seats," The load voice of our Headmaster, Dumbledore boomed around the great hall.

I tugged on Rivets sleeve and slowly lead her to the table with the rest of the Ravenclaws.  
>I search the crowd sitting at the blue and bronze table, until I find Chelsea, sitting with Cho Chang. I Sneak a glance at Rivet to see her reaction to this, Rivet looks at me, then looks back at Chelsea and Cho, her hazel eyes hardening at the though of sitting near her "competition". Rivet takes my hand and leads me to an empty seat at the front of the table, right up close to Professor Dumbledore.<p>

I look up into the wise twinkling blue eyes of our headmaster. Even though he looks impassive I can tell that there is a hidden sorrow in the way the wrinkles on his forehead deepen, and the way he twirls his bears around his fore, and middle finger. The headmaster was always there for every student, every ethnicity, every blood type, in all the years of being at this school, I have never heard that he had refused to help someone in need. Dumbledore was a man of few words, but those few words could change a generation if need be.

"Attention, attention students," He repeated for the second time as all the first years got their barrings together and sat down at their designated tables.

Dumbledore took a deep breath, and silenced the hall with the first words of his speech.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair-minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend," He said looking around the hall.

"Therefore, I feel you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort," My sudden intake of breath was loud, and involuntary. But looking around, no one seemed to notice, because it seemed that everyone else had the same reaction I had. After all the Dark Lords name was something that shouldn't be taken lightly.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I feel would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, and, reminds us, that though we may come from different countries and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one," He stated, as though it was a fact, rather then an opinion. As he said this, he also looked pointedly at the Slytherin table. He took a deep breath, and continued on with his memorium.

"In light of the recent events, the bonds of friendship made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain," With that last statement, I couldn't help but feel like that was wrong. If He Who Must Not Be Named really did kill Diggory, I doubt that he did it because he had something against him, but rather, he died because he chose to get in the way of his real target, Harry Potter.

As that thought goes through my mind, I cant help but be ashamed of my thoughts, Cedric Diggory deserved a Honorable death, and who was I not to give it to him.

"You remember that, and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind, and honest, and brave, and true. Right to the very end," Dumbledore finished up his speech with this last sentence that summed up Diggory in a nutshell. Looking around to the back of the hall, noticed two weeping figures that I could only conclude were Diggorys parents. I choose to look away at the strong show of emotion.

The feast was slow and quiet. No doubt from the silent mourning of losing a fellow classmate, that deep down, everyone thought there was a chance of said classmate being them.

"When you are done eating, I ask you to go up to your dorms, and pack for the train that will bring you home. I wish you all have a safe summer." Dumbledore said, the last words of the year addressed to the students in a kind voice.

***

As I look around at my now empty dorm room i think about the words Dumbledore had said earlier. The sudden image of Potter clutching Diggorys dead body to himself earlier in the night makes me a little queasy. I didn't know him, but I will never forget Cedric Diggory.

Fourth year sure has been a trip, I think as I slowly close the door to my empty dorm room. Hopefully fifth year will be better.

__


	2. Chapter 2

_Who are all these people?_

I cant help but think as I look around the chapel that will be be housing my sister and her fiance's wedding in a few short minutes.

The dark cherry wood pews were filled to the brim with muggles and wizards alike. Bouquets of yellow Orchids with small purple dots as accents in the middle of the small flower. Hundreds of candles on metal holders where positioned in the perfect spot in the center of the flowers arrangements so nothing was caught on fire. The white walls of the chapel are shinning pure, and pristine.

I look over to the left set of pews and cant help but have a metal laugh at all the witches and wizards who were dressed in odd attire compared to the muggles. My sisters side of the church had bright pastels and over the top patterns with hats crazier then Luna Lovegood going a week without advertising her fathers paper 'The Quibbler'.

On the right was my my sisters grooms family and friends. They were dressed up as well, but not like the left side of the chapel house. They had simple neutral colors with smooth fabrics and clean lines that would not hurt ones eyes. The muggles looked on with disgust at my sisters side. But who were they to judge? They have no idea who we are, and what we are capable of.

"Why are these people carrying sticks into the church?" The women to my right says with distaste as she looks on at me and what I am carrying. Her hair was pin straight and brown. But worst of all, it was as greasy as Professor Snape's. With her sharp gray eyes she looked at my ten and a half inch long wand made of mahogany with a Chimaera scale core was clutched in my manicured hand as I tense when she looks at me with blatant disgust.

"Must be on the brides side," She says to the women walking next to her.

I wish I could have said something. But it was not my place and she was not worth my time. Also she was my sisters future mother-in-law.__

_I just got home from the Hogwarts Express at platform 9 and ¾, after unpacking and having dinner in the dinning room by myself I finally got a chance to relax. I had been eating dinner by my self a lot more then usual lately. Sometimes I thought to ask one of the house elves to join me. But that would be improper and I could say that I would be undoubtedly punished._

_I walked along the cold hardwood floor of my parents home, I passed corridors, closets and many bathrooms until I reach my destination. My room._

_I walked into my dark blue room and flop onto my bed. It seems like it has become more comfortable since the last time I have laid on it._

_Stretching my muscles I looked up into the complex design of my bed frame. The black iron barks form swirled and branches that clime into the air and meet in a space above the middle of my bed, about six feet up. The cylinder shape of my bed creates something along the lines of a safe haven for me. I spend most of my summers holed up in my room, sitting on this bed and reading material for the next year at Hogwarts._

_The ceiling of my bedroom was enchanted to look like the night sky. The twinkling stars and galaxies offers a dim light that makes it easy to navigate in the dark. My large deep black dresser stood off to right side of my room, with a large bouquet of turquoise Hydrangeas. The matching Vanity was to the left of the room, the vanity only held my jewelery that my parents bought me for every holiday._

_The black window frame raddled with pecks from a small solid gray owl looks on at me with orange eyes while its beak held a small off white envelope with a gold seal._

_I perch myself on the window seat next to the window and slowly open it to let the owl in. It seats itself next to me and drops the envelope onto my lap. /_

_Before I let it go, I offer him a treat and a small pet on the head. I then turn the the letter.  
><em>

_You're cordially invited to the union of _

_Ms. Maddelena Tiziana Moretti_

_Mr. James Samuel Patrick_

_Before I even read the last line of the top of the card, I find myself grabbing a handful of Floo powder and yell into the fireplace._

_"Patrick Cottage!"_

_I stumble into the study of the house that belongs to James and my sister. Its deep reds and golds shone in the setting sun as I make my way into the kitchen._

_"Maddelena!" I say with a load tone for myself, but to others, it would be a normal speaking voice._

_"Valentina?" She replies as the turns and looks at me with a confused expression on her beautiful face. After all this is a suprise visit._

_"What is thi-" I start to reply in stern voice, when I am cut off by a deep baritone voice who can only belong to James, Maddelena's fiance'._

_"Valentina! What a pleasant surprise!" He says in a startelingly loud voice. I turn around to look at him with wide eyes as I find myself pointing my wand right at his throat._

_James is a tall and fairly strong man, he looks as if he was a beater, but of course he's not, hes only a muggle._

_His short blonde hair seems brown as it was dripping down his face into his clean white shirt. James has bright blue eyes, quit the opposite to my sisters own dark chocolate colored irises._

_James looks down at me, and flinches, hes probably startled that his future sister-in-law is pointing a wand at him. He knows what a wand must look like, after all, hes been living with my sister for four years._

_"Exspelliarmus" My sister says in a loud, comanding tone that immediately makes my wand fly out of my hand. Her dark brown hand reaches up and catches it out of the air before it can hit the wood floor of the cottage._

_Her face looks at mine in disbelief, never has she seen me pull out my wand at someone._

_"Valentina Raffella Moret-" She started to say in a hard voice, before I cut her off._

_"Save it Maddelena, I was just startled, now if you would kindly return my wand. I had said in a steady voice as I looked into her eyes, silently telling her that I meant no harm._

_She walked forward slowly and places the mahogany wand into my small hand as if she were giving it to a child. Her face clearly showed disappointment. Shame spreads through me like wildfire._

_I break her gaze and slowly look to James who is sporting a calm demeanor.  
><em>

"_James," I regard him with a quiet tone that could cut through ice._

_"Valentina," he says with all traces of kindness leaving his voice._

_"I apologize for my rude behavior," I say with as much sincerity as I can muster. The atmostphere in the room is tense as I realize that I am no longer welcome in the small home at this point in time._

_My back stiffens as I finally turn and look at my sister with a face that clearly explains my outrage. My jaw is tense with anger as my eyebrows pucker._

_Maddelena is looking at me with a wary expression. Our eyes are locked as we wait to see who will break first. She towers over my small frame even though she is of normal height. Her arms are crossed in a defensive pose as she also locks her jaw. Her foot is tapping expectantly on the floor._

_She finally sighed and uncrossed her arms._

_"Listen Val, we know the risk-," she begins to say in a smoothing voice before I eventually cut her off._

_"No YOU listen to me. You might not remember what they are like but I know what they are like! I am the one who has been living there for the past five years after you left me!" I ramble as my voice gets louder and louder. My words are rushing together before I realize what I said. I take a breath before I start up again. My voice returning to its normally low octive._

_"Us, I meant, when you left us," I whisper in a barely there tone._

_"Val,-"She starts to respond, but I again cut her off._

_"Do you even know what could happen?" I ask as a last ditch attempt to talk some sense into her. It aparently isnt working because she straightens her back and says to me with contempt in her voice,_

_"We know what could happen Val, we're not stupid," She says to me as her eyes burn with intensity, I lower my gaze to the floor, not able to meet her eyes._

_"And frankly," She says in a smooth, sugar coated voice that changed drastically from her previously heated words._

_"We don't care,"_

The wedding march begins to play as I stand to the left, waiting for my sister to come down the aisle. She asked me to be the maid of honor a week before the wedding an I was unprepared. My feet hurt from the heels, my hands are clammy as I clutch the wand behind my back for safe keeping. I clear my throat in attempt to ride the vile that is slowly creeping up.

Don't do this, I silently plead in my head.

Trying to look every where but my sister, I focus on the people sitting in the chapel watching the ceremony. My eyes fall on two specific people. Alastor Moody and a bright pink haired girl perched on the seat next to him. The pink haired one must work with my sister in the auror department.

Alastor (or Mad-eye) Moody had been my DATA teacher the year prior, I quite enjoyed his class until I found out that it wasn't really Mad-eye the ex-auror, but in fast a Deatheater who had taken a Polyjuice potion to get into Hogwarts. Mad-eye has skin that hangs over his glass eye that is constantly looking around, and seeing everything. He was dressed in his normal attire, not bothering for the occasion.

Scanning my eyes once again to the pink haired girl to his right, I notice that her hair has taken to a rather green color. My eyes widen in surprise. I sneak a glance over to the muggle side to see if anyone has noticed, but it seems that their attention is directed twords the back where my sister approaches the priest and James.

Feeling ill as my gaze sweeps across Maddelena in her long white dress and bouquet filled with Orchids and white Roses. There is so much danger in their union, I cant help but feel that we are in danger. The tense atmosphere seems to go unnoticed to everyone but me.

I overt my eyes to my purple dress that reaches mid thigh. Long drapes of fabric curve up from the bottom of my dress and are tied in a small bow on my left side. My sky high white heels are embellished with gold seems and go up middle of my foot where it meets the strap and clasp that keep them secure. Maddelena picked out a head band that is gold with large pure white pearls in them that match a bracelet on my right hand, which is currently arranging my wand to hide behind a small bouquet that matches the brides.

She reaches the alter, and the ceremony begins.

The kind priest looks at Maddelena and James with a warm smile as the wrinkles of his eyes run down to his pointed chin. He was a fairly short man, taller then me without my heels, but everyone was. His long white, uniform you could call it, was hanging straight down, finely pressed and pristine.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the holy matrimony of a Miss Maddelena Tiziana Moretti and a Mr James Michael Patrick," He bellows in a gravely tone as he looks into the small white chapel. His kind blue eyes twinkling with sincerity as he seems genuinely happy to be there.

"Before I continue, is there any reason why these two should not be wed?" He infers to the crowd of people sitting in the pews.  
><em>Yes! There are many, many reasons why they should not wed! This is to dangerous!<em>

I cant help but shout in my head as I look at the two lovers with wide eyes. She is my only sister, and she is risking her health and safety to marry a muggle! These times are tense with hatred twords anyone who is not of pure blood, or breaks a long line of pure blood. She knows the risks, yet she still goes on with it. I will never begin to understand this. 

The Priest begins again but is cut off by a cruel voice.

"Why they should not be wed? Well I can think of a few," I gasp as I thought I said those words myself. But my attention is drawn to the back of the church where my godmother stand with her back straight and an evil smirk set upon her ruby red lips.

Bellatrix looks especially terrifying today. Her coal black eyes are surronded with equally dark makeup that clashes against her pale skin. She is dressed in all black with a long cape that billows behind her, hitting the legs of her fellow Deatheaters.

With wide eyes I can only register few names amongst her crowd, such as Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback. And standing right by her side is Rodolfo, her frightening husband.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix yells as she points her wand at the old priest who falls to the ground, struck by an untimely death.

Many things happen at once.

Mad-eye stands up with his long wooden caine as he starts to draw his wand. The green haired girl is already shouting hex's at the Deatheaters as they storm the ceremony. Flashes of light go back and forth. The muggles are screaming in fright and mild confusion as they look at the commotion happening from the dark dressed people who thundered into the ceremony, and the people who were caring 'sticks'.

It takes a jet of green light to hit a flower arrangement over my head for me to register that I have to move.

I quickly duck behind what appears to be a marble statue of a women holding a small child, I cant really tell because he head seems to be missing. Looking left to right I see many pieces of wood and marble flying in different directions from the many spells being directed at one another. I hear a scream and look over to the woman who earlier judged me for carrying a wand, I also see a young Deatheater standing over her.

I quickly make my way over to her and stand between her and her attacker.

He is fairly young, maybe a year or two out of Hogwarts, I would normally not advance on him, but because I am far ahead in studies I feel confident enough to duel him. His dark skin is glistening with sweat as he clenches his jaw and furrows his eyebrows in concentration.

"Stuplify!" He bellows with his wand pointing at the greasy haired muggle woman as she cowers away from him.

"Protego!" I yell as his charm bounces off the invisible barrier, missing my sisters mother-in-law and myself by inches.

It seems as if he wasn't prepared for my attack, because surprise flashes across his face as he becomes aware of my presence.

"Expelli-" He starts to use a a disarming charm, but I quickly retaliate with a charm I have been currently experimenting with.

"Reducto!" I say in my quiet tone, almost making it appear I wasn't saying the spell. __

It works perfectly as it makes him fly back many feet into the opposite wall. The wood splits under the impact, sending sharp pieces flying everywhere.

Looking down at Maddelena's mother-in-law I see her looking up at me with wide eyes and a scrunched up face. Her expression clearly showing gratitude. I look down and see a small puddle peaking out from underneath her dress, I cant help but give a small snort as I see her wet herself. Her dark blue dress has been ruined, it was a shame, I can honestly say it was beautiful.

"Th-thank you," She whispers in a terrified voice as she looks up at my standing over her.

"You still think that it is ridiculous for us to carry a 'stick'," I respond back with a sinister tone sneaking into my quiet voice as it carries over to the fighting to her. She wimpers and starts crawling away from me.

I hear a scream and look over to see James being cornered by Rodolfo. The scream seems to have come from my sister as she looks on with horror, unable to break away from her heated battle with Lucius Malfoy. Our gazes lock, with a silent understanding I nod and rush over to where James is facing Rodolfo. As I make my way over to them I step over the woman of whom I just save and say in a voice that barely reaches her.

"You didn't deserve it," it might have been harsh, but she has no right to judge those who are different then her.

I look over to James and Rodolfo. James is looking up at Rodolfo, but Rodolfo is looking at me. Then I realize that he will tell my parents I was here. If they find out I will never be aloud back. The decision of if I should help James, or save my self is clouding my mind. My unfocused mind doesn't register the fact the my godmothers husband has turned his attention to me.

"Stuplify!" He shouts, as I am blown back into the wooden pews. Lifting my hand to my face, I notice that blood is seeping out of my nose and a large cut on my lip. It clashes against my pale white skin and drips onto my dress. Sickened at the sight I stand up and advance on my attacker, in a small voice I hex him with a binding curse.

"Incarcerous!" The binding shoot out of my wand as it hits my target, Rodolfo falls to the ground with a loud grunt. Once he hits the ground he quickly tries to unwrap himself. Before I can make my way over to my sister to help her, I hear a voice shouting in my ear.

"Are you Valentina?" I look over to my right and see the woman with previously green hair that is currently a fiery red. She looks down at me with her tan face and urgent eyes. Blood is dripping from a small gash on her forehead as her gaze sweeps over my own bloody figure.

"We have to go," She quickly grabs my hand and I feel a pulling from my navel. We swirl around until I find myself looking around a deserted muggle street still, clenching her hand.

The street is filled with cobble stones and tall black light posts that tower above the streets. The buildings in front of us are made of brick with cast iron fences boxing in small windows. My sisters wedding was in the America's, but it is dark where I am standing so I come to the conclusion that we are back in London. 

I look back at the red haired woman with a questioning expression.

"Lets go," She commands me as we make our way into a brick building which seems to be coming out of nowhere. It emerges between the other buildings, but no one else seems to notice.

A thought from the corner of my mind presents itself at the forefront. Where was my sister? Was she okay? How dare this woman take me away from her! My sister is a strong fighter, but that doesn't mean she will be as on task as she normally, because she has her wedding dress and she will be worrying about James far to much for her to concentrate.

"Where is my sister?" I demand in a small tone as I look into the fiery red haired woman's eyes. I don't care if I am going to cause a scene in front of these people. I am most likely disowned from the family, I have nothing to lose at this point.

"I don't know" The woman replied softly. Rage boils up in me and before I can even think about anything else I ask her her name.

"My name is Tonks," She says in a cautious voice as she slowly raises her hands in surrender.

I find myself pointing my wand at her throat before I can conscientiously think about what I am doing. A deep voice shouts from the staircase before anyone else can react.

"Expelliarmus!" My wand flies out of my hand and lands on the hard floor. I look up at the staircase and notice that it was none other then Harry Potter who has disarmed me.

His black hair falls over his bright green eyes as he looks at me in confusion. His glasses falling down his nose as he looks down at the crowd of adults and myself. Next to him were the for Weasley's and Hermoine Granger. The female Weasley shoots down the stairs and grasps my wand in her hand, then darts back up them again to stand next to Potter. The tall Weasley twins look down at me with surprise evident on there freckled faces. Ron Weasley, the equally ginger brother of theirs is looking at me with the same expression as his brothers while simultaneously standing in front of Hermoine, the bushy haired genius of Gryffindor.

I snap my gaze back to the woman names Tonks and repeat my questioning.

"Why did you take me here?" I demand, my voice raising a couple octaves until it was fully audible to everyone in the room.

"Your sister asked me to bring you somewhere safe, so I brought you here," She responds in a calm voice as she backs away slowly, only to stumble into a picture frame with a curtain hanging over it. The curtain springs open and a screeching feminine voice shouts out.

"PURE BLOOD IS IN THE HOUSE, KICK OUT THE MUDBLOODS IMMEDIATE-" Her voice cuts off as a tall man with wavy black hair that reaches his shoulders shuts the curtains on her. I don't dwell on him to much. I turn my attention back to Tonks.

I drained out the shouting of the picture and mull over the reasons my sister asked this strang woman to bring me to a house containing Harry Potter and his strange company.

"Why did my sister ask you to bring me here?" I ask, my voice small and defeated.

"Do you really think its safe to go back to your own house?" Tonks says in a voice filed with sorrow and comfort.

My heart sinks as the truth hits me. I will never be able to go back to my childhood home. All my clothes and possessions I will never get back. My body and mind start to go numb as I shut down.

A short and stout naturally red headed woman pushes through the small crowd of people and stops in front of me. She grasps my small arm and gives me a gentle pull trying to lead me into the hallway.

"Follow me, lets get you cleaned up" She ushers me into a dark kitchen with a long dark oak table with a great number of chairs surrounding it. She turns me around in a circle, examining the blood that has started to dry in my hair and clothing.

She tsk's three times and pushes me into a chair by my shoulders.

"My name is Mrs. Weasley, but call me Molly," she says to me in a gently voice, as she walks over to the sink and grabs a cloth. She turns to the doorway and shouts into the hallway we were previously in.

"Ginny, could you and Hermoine be dears and bring some extra clothes down for our guest." it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Molly comes over to me and starts whipping the blood away from my face very gently. As if I could break, and in my emotional state, I was close to. She looks at me with sad bright blue eyes. My own dark blue eyes start to water as I stare back at her.

"Whats your name darling?" She whispers in a low voice. I was about to respond when a familiar low voice sounds from the kitchen doorway.

"Is there anything I can do to help Mrs. Weasley?" My head slowly turns and looks at the Boy Who Lived standing in the doorway. He is holding my wand in his left hand and his own dark wood wand in his right.

Ginny and Hermoine appear next to him with a set of clothing that could only be for me.

Mrs. Weasley stops washing the blood off my skin to grab the clothes and put them on the table behind us.  
>"Harry if you could be a dear and run some water through her hair, its all matted," She responds as she ushers the him and the two girls into the room. Ginny and Hermoine start undoing my heels and slip them off my feet.<p>

"Mum, she has a cut on her leg," The youngest Weasley says to her mother with sympathy seeping into her voice.

"Oh dear," Her mother responds as she takes a closer look. Her previous question floats into my mind and I say with a whisper of a voice...

"My name is Valentina Rafaella Moretti,"

All commotion around me stops for a small amount of time.

There, in an house I have never been in, surrounded by people I don't know, my stone demeanor drops as I start to sob in the middle of the shabby old kitchen.  
><em><br>A/N: I do not own Harry Potter...only my own charecters, go to my profile for pictures...thank you to emizgale07_


	3. Chapter 3

Three days, I have locked myself in this dusty room for three days. I share the room with the red headed Weasley girl, Ginny, and Hermoine Granger. I don't know them well, I have just seen them in passing as I walk to my classes. They don't stay in the room much, the two girls usually congregate downstairs and sit in the kitchen talking about Merlin knows what. Hermoine invited me to join them early on in my stay, but it seems she has given up on that.

A small cough escapes my lungs as I breathe in the partial filled air. The room is small, it appears smaller with the three beds that are squished within its walls. The walls were a dark green color with swirled silver designs that gave off a royal feeling within it. Hermoine and Ginny's beds had a deep red bedspread with golden sheets, no doubt to represent their house at Hogwarts among the Slytherin themed room. My bedspread represented my house colors of blue and bronze, but they weren't nearly as grand as the other girls.

There was a loud crack within the room, and I found myself on the floor looking up at two tall identical gingers. One of them offered a sheepish smile as he offered his hand to help me off of the floor. I polity refused as I hoisted myself off the dark wood floor.

"Mum says that the foods ready," Says the twin who hadn't offered to help me.

"Tell her I will be down in a minute," I reply in my small, kind tone.

"I'm sorry," The twin on the left replies looking down at me with a mocking grin gracing his freckled face.

"We didn't quite here you," Replies the other towering red-head as he also looks at me with a grin that says trouble.

Before I could get a word in, their sister Ginny makes her presence known in the doorway, speaking in a stern voice that sounded like a younger version of their mother.

"Leave her alone you two,"

Ginny makes her way over to her trunk where she pulls out a jacket with the Gryffindor colors on it. Her stern face breaks as her smile starts to grow.

"We were just telling our favorite little reclusive that dinner is ready," One of the twins says as he smiles down at his little sister.

I am only slightly offended when he says this, because I know its true. I rarely talk to anyone in this house.

"Well," Ginny begins to say as she makes her way out the door, "Maybe you two should help her with that,"

Before I can even muster up an objection, the two boys smirk mischievously. One of them grabs my upper arm, before I can even register what is happening, I feel a tug in the middle of my stomach.

I find myself in the kitchen a millisecond later, feeling nauseous.

Looking around the kitchen I find everyone gathered around the long table looking at the twins and I with amused expressions. 

Blood rushes to my cheeks as I make settle myself in the only available seat, which seems to be situated across from Harry, who is looking at me with a kind smile on his face.

Offering a small one back, I glance down at my food. It appears to be a questionable soup with some sour dough bread. My stomach lurches inside my body. Taking my spoon, I poke around a little, moving some beef to one side of the soup, and the vegetables on the other. I decide to give up on the soup and focus on the bread. I pick it up and find to my utter surprise, that it is fresh and warm. I rip pieces off and slowly offer them to my waiting mouth. It doesn't take me long to eat it. When my mind becomes more focused due to the fuel I have just ingested, I make my way over to the sink and slowly rinse my dish off. Only after I am finished I sneak a glance at the table, and to my horror, they are all looking up at me with surprise and confusion.

Gulping, I offer them a small question.

"What?"

All of them seem to break out of their trances at the sound of my voice, and in return they offer sheepish smiles. Ron Weasley is the first to speak up amongst the group.

"Well, knowing who your family is and all, none of us thought that you would ever clean up after yourself," He spoke to me with a normal tone of voice, almost conversational.

"Ronald!" Hermoine and Mrs. Weasley yell in an outraged tone as Hermoine slaps the back of his head.

"What?" He responds in surprise and slight annoyance as he looks her straight in the eyes, causing her to blush and turn away.

Looking at the table again, I notice that everyone seems to be holding their breathe to see if I would respond, either in words, or in spells. I feel anger, and embarrassment rise within myself. I don't know these people, and they don't know me, how dare they assume things.

"Oh I see," I start my response, I pause before I get the next words out.

"Well if its that much of a bother, I wont," I exit the room with this statement. I hear someone reply, but before they can get it out, I am already out the door and half way up to the bedroom. I slam the door and crash onto my bed. I let out an exasperated sigh. My head is buried in my pillow, it muffles the sound of the door creaking open. I jump in surprise when I hear a voice, and almost fall off the bed for the second time.

"Ron didn't mean for it to be rude," A deep gravely voice says to me.

I lock my gaze into the blacks of Sirius Black's eyes. It was common knowledge for Death Eaters that he was innocent. My parents talked about him all the time, and how Petegrew was more of a Slytherin then Black's long line of ancestors. But I always felt uneasy around the man, his face was wrinkled with dark circles under his eyes. It was unsettling to me.

"I know," I say back to him, trying to look him straight in the eye. "But it doesn't mean it wasn't offensive"

"Ron doesn't usually think before he speaks,"

I hum in agreement.

Sirius makes his way out of the room, but before he makes it into the hallway, he looks back at me and and says in a confident voice,

"I know a few people who don't follow in their parents footsteps,"

The talk was brief, but it lifted my spirits. Perhaps something good would come out of leaving my parents. Perhaps I would even gain some confidence, they always seemed to put me down even when I did the best that I could. 

Shouting from the lowest level of the house breaks me out of my revere. I tiptoe over to the staircase and try and listen in, but all I'm getting is muffled word an incomplete noises. The only thing I could think this would be about is Harry's trial. No one has told me directly anything about it, but I knew enough. My parents filled me in on how he wont becoming back to Hogwarts, this happened just before I left to go to my sisters wedding. No doubt since my mother and father work for that department in the ministry they will be in on his trial.

Sighing I make my way back into the dark and dreary room that I share with the youngest Weasley, Ginny and the "To smart for Gryffindor" Hermoine Granger. They must be downstairs, because I haven't seen them walk by the room, or enter it for that matter. I cant help but feel that my presence has been the main factor of them keeping away from the room. It doesn't bother me to much, the silence is comforting compared to the hustle and bustle of life at my parents manor.

I can here a light set of feet climbing the stair, I don't bother looking up until I hear a familiar voice address me.

"Valentina? Your sister is here," Wide eyed I look into the brilliant blue eyes of Ginny Weasley. I stumble as I get up from where I am sitting on the bed. I haven't seen Maddelena since her catastrophe of a wedding a few days ago.

I mumble a thanks to Ginny as I race down the stairs as fast as my short legs can carry me. I see her leaning against a wall looking around with her dark eyes. I notice multiple changes about her, the small scar over her eyebrow, her bruised nose, a small gash in her lip, I cant bring myself to fully look her over because I am not sure I want to see all of her injuries.

She looks at me with a smile before I throw myself at her and hug her, I am not one for human contact but I felt the uncontrollable urge to hug her. She stiffens with surprise and wraps her own tanned arms around me, we stay in an embrace for a short while before I break away and smile. 

"How are you?" The first question pops out of my mouth before I can help it.

"I am perfectly fine, no one was killed except the priest, blasphemy that is," She says in her usually confident tone. Her face brightens for a split second as she quickly reaches behind her and tugs a bad off her shoulder. She offers it to me with a grin that stretches from ear to ear.

Looking down at the mysterious bag I turn it over in my hands, slowly expecting it, I glance back at her and arch an eyebrow in question.

"Well I know how much you like the clothes at that have been loaned to you,"

I glance down at the outfit I'm wearing. The plum colored cardigan is paired with a gray sweater that hangs own the the tops of my thighs. The jeans cling to my body, much to my dismay, and lead down to a pair of worn out sneakers.

My expression remains the same as I look at her expectantly.

"But I managed to get your clothes and some other stuff I found in your room, speaking of which I love when you have done with the place," My confusion heightens as I look down at the small bag, none of my stuff could possibly fit in this bag.

"How is everything in here?" I ask her.

"Oh give me some credit there Val, I used an expansion charm on it, with the help from Mad-eye of course," My confusion eases but does not let up.

"How did you get into the house?" I stumble over my words as I ask her with a heated gaze.

"I had some help, we just had to wait for them to leave, I also wrote to Dumbledore about keeping the trust that mum and dad had set up for you, I imagine it is a pretty good size now," I cant believe my ears as she says this, but before I can even comprehend what I am hearing I pull her into another hug, this one much briefer then the last, but also just as called for.

"Wow, never knew this side of you kid-o," She says as we break away for the second time, I offer her a smile in return.

"Well," She begins as she glances down at the watch on her wrist.

"I must bid you adieu, I have some business to attend to," She makes her way over to the front door of the residence, passing people of whom I haven't realized were there. Before she opens the door she looks over at the Weasley twins.

"Hello boys, how are the Jokes going? Don't give your mum a heart attack now," She shuts the door once the sentence leaves her lips. The twins turn to me with matching grins on their faces.

"Your sister is so cool," They say to me at the same time with their loud voices. The twin on the right adds his thoughts after.

"Hot too," His brother looks at him, and they both start to laugh, there is a sudden crack and they disappear.

I look to the others in the room as they all look at me with kind smiles, I cant help but think again, that maybe this wont be so bad.

Upstairs in the bedroom Ginny, Hermoine and I dress for sleep. Excitement courses through me when I am finally able to change into my own clothes. Iv spent the last hour unpacking in from the small tanned leather bag, I pull out a black dress that I got one year for my birthday from my parents. They probably had someone pick it out, but at the time I appreciated that they remembered my birthday. I hug the dress close to my body and I can feel the ruffles that wrap around the front and goes into a flowing skirt. The only problem I found with the dress is that it might as well be backless because it was made of a translucent black material. I jump as I hear a voice address me.

"Oh Valentina! I love that dress!" My gaze snaps to Hermoine's face. She looks at me with a small smile and a slight blush.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Her gaze drops to the floor. "I saw some of your clothes, there all very beautiful,"

Looking down to the pile of clothes on my bed my eyes zero in on a coral pink dress with ruffles and flowers on the singular strap of the dress. I pick it up and turn to Hermoine with a grin on my face.

"I have, never worn this dress, it doesn't quite fit me right, would you...like to try it on?" I ask her with a surprisingly strong voice.

"A-are you serious?" She stutters looking at me wide eyed.

"Maybe you could impress Ron this way," My eyes widen before I can take into account what I have said. A twinkling laughter sounds from the right of the room. My gaze lands on Ginny who is sitting on her bed looking at us in amusement. My eyes land back on Hermoine who is blushing a bright red.

"W-what do you mean?" Hermoine says.

"Nothing! Try on the dress!" I say in an attempt to divert her attention, she can obviously see what I am trying to do, so she drops it and starts to try on the dress.

Ginny gets up from her bed and skips over to mine, landing on it with a sigh. I look at her and can see her looking at the large pile of clothes on my bed. An image pops into my head and I quickly turn to the leather bag and start to pull clothing out of it at a rapid rate. My fingers land on a cream strapless dress with an embroidered front that consists of bronze flowers and polka dots, describing it, I realize it sounds tacky, but looking at it, its beautiful.

I throw it at Ginny's head with a wide smile.

"Try this, the color never looked good on me,"

A large smile graces her face, she quickly jumps off the bed and begins to put it on.

Once they are done, Hermoine and Ginny turn and look at each other with glee. It surprises me that I opened up, even a little, this fast. They both look better in the clothing then I ever could. Inspired I turn back to the clothing.

"Well, you two are going to need shoes and jewelry to go with your new dresses,"

***

After our little fashion show we all settled down into our bed. It was a short while after that when Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Goodnight girls!" She went around the room giving everyone a kiss on the head. When she got over to my bed she bent down low and kissed my forehead like the other two girls, but before she left she told me some startling news.

"Goodnight Valentina...Oh but before I forget! You have to be up early tomorrow," I look at her with a confused expression.

"Dumbledore sent us a letter, you will be going with Harry to his trial so that afterwords you can go to Gringotts and sort out your money," Before she could see my face, she turned around and walked out of the room. Fear coursed through my body, if I was going with Harry to the ministry that means that I would probably see my parents. I sink further into the blankets of my bed.

"Are you okay Tina?" Ginny asks me with a concerned voice, she gave me that nickname between her trying on shoes I gave her and me trying to find jewelery for Hermoine.

I roll onto my side, my back facing her as a response.

***

I got little sleep last night. From all the tossing and turning I was to shocked to realize Mr. Weasley trying to wake me up, because I didn't have any recollection of falling into a slumber.

Slowly getting up, I move sluggishly over to the washroom to brush my teeth and splash some water on my face. I look in the mirror and see my own wide blue eyes looking back at me, my skin has become paler then its usual ivory. My lashes are clumped together from my continuous rubbing to become less tired. Sighing I walk out of the toilet. I pass Ron and Harry's room and sneak a glance in, before I can help it I snort as I take in Harry's outfit.

He is wearing a burgundy coat with a light blue shirt, and to top it all of he is wearing pitch black pants. It was quite comical looking at him. He turns to look at me wide eyes.

"Does it really look that bad?" He asks me in a rushed tone. I walk into his room and start rifling through his trunk.

"Are you trying to look like one of the twins?" I ask him with a smile as I pull out a tan jacket and a light creme pant. I thrust them into his hand and turn around to allow him to change.

"Y-you are going to stand there?" He says from behind me.

"Well I have to make sure you don't look like a complete fool for your trial," I say to him in a whispered tone as my eyes fall on Ron's sleeping form. He grumbles in agreement and starts to change.

A couple minutes later he clears his throat and I turn around. I smile and nod as I take in my work, he looks much better in the outfit that I put him in.

"Excellent!" I say to him, his face breaks into a smile as he looks at himself in the mirror. I smile and start to make my way out of the room, but before I can pass into the hallway his voice stops me.

"Why are you up so early?" He says his normal tone, I find it shocking that Ron hasn't woken up yet.

"After you trial, we have to go to Gringotts to sort out some, financial's," I reply, trying to be as vague as possible. Before he can get a word in a quickly make my way into my shared room.

A blush comes onto my face at full force when I realized what just happened. I just hope Ginny doesn't find out that I was in the room with Harry while he was changing.

I make my way over to my trunk where I find all clothes neatly stacked inside. My gaze immediately lands on the same black ruffled dress that Hermoine complemented me on last evening. I slip it on and feel the smooth material on my skin, I always love being able to dress formally for things, even something this nerve racking. I claw my way through the mountain of shoes and decide on pair of black heels that make me at least six inches taller. I also grab a pair of black studs to put into my ears. I grasp the locket around my neck for some comfort and make my way out of the door. Midway there I stop and look into a mirror, I look at my reflection, everything seems to be in order.

_I do look a bit dark._

The thought runs through my mind and I quickly go back over to my jewelry box and pull out a hair clip that has bronze and gold flowers on it. My thick black curls seem to be fighting off the clips hold. Looking around the room my gaze falls Ginny's copy of Witches Weekly. I shuffle through the pages till I come to an add that seems to be able to straighten even the 'toughest' curls. I pull the sample out of magazine and put it to use.

_What a case of false advertisement._

The thought comes to my head as I look and see that my hair is almost straight, but it waves out from my roots. I also notice that my hair has become even longer then before from this product. Choosing not to dwell on it much I quickly pin the clip in my hair and add a quick dusting of makeup. I grab my wand on the way out of the room and head down to where Mr. Weasley and Harry are waiting at the door. Mr. Weasley looks optimistic, while Harry looks like hes about to be sick.

"Ready to go then?" Mr. Weasley asks me with a kind smile.

"As ready as I will ever be,"

_**A/N: After some SLIGHT technical difficulty I have finally managed to get this chapter out.  
>Has anyone else gotten into Pottermore? I got in at the second question...tad hard if you ask me.<br>Pictures of all the clothes are on my profile, and feel free to check out my other story!**_

_**Much love**_

_**KC**_


	4. Chapter 4

Walking in a muggles infested street was something I hadn't planned on doing my entire life, but here I was walking along the cobbled streets of London, trailing behind a tall red-haired man, and The Boy Who Lived.

_If my parents could see me now, no doubt they would be mortified._

That thought brought a sinking feeling to my stomach, my parents would probably be at Harry's trial. And if they saw me there, they would be livid.

I quickly dismiss my thoughts when I almost trip over a protruding stone in the walk. I am a few feet behind the two in front of me, and to my horror they both look at me with amused expressions. I blush and give them a wave of my hand for them to continue. Mr. Weasley takes off ahead and looks around the muggle area with wonder. Harry stays back and walks along side of me and looks at him with amusement.

"Nervous?" I ask Harry, his amused demeanor immediately drops, he looks down at the walk way and takes a deep breath.

"That obvious?" He questions, his face seems to be draining of color at a rapid rate.

"Don't be, they cant possibly do anything! It was in self defense, right?" I ask, fumbling over my words at my attempt for discussion.

"It was," He says in a quiet tone, "I just hope they believe it,"

I pat his shoulder, trying to offer some kind of comfort for the morbid boy next to me. I cant help but flinch when my hand makes contact with his shoulder. With a small smile he looks at me and continues walking. After a few short minutes, Mr. Weasley leads us to a small red hut with a muggle device in it. The older man and I stare at it in wonder, Harry doesn't look to impressed though. I didn't quite catch what Arthur says into the device, but before I know it, we are being taken underground into a dark chamber. My heart clenches in fear when I realize we are in the Ministry, My parents must not be to far off.

My fears are cut off when I am rammed into by a sweaty man, I tumble into the space between Harry and the Weasley father, each one of them seizes my arm before I can tumble to the floor.

"Arthur," Wheeze, "The trial," Gasp, "Time" Intake, "Has been," Exhale, "Moved," Drool. My mouth turns into a frown, and I dust off the imaginary dust from my dress.

"To when?" Mr. Weasley asks in a rushed voice.

"Now!" Before the words are out of his mouth, Mr Weasley takes off running down the corridors, Harry right behind him. It takes me a second to register what is going on, but before I know it, I am hot on their heels, running with short and rapid steps, being careful not to trip in my shoes. We weave around people in an attempt at making it in time to Harry's trial. They arrive at a black door with a gold handle, I am a few short steps behind them and stop in front of Harry. Arthur Weasley is gasping while the 'Chosen One' stands with a frown on his face, his hair tousled and wild. I reach up in an attempt to straighten it out a scowl on my face when it presents itself to be a challenge. But before I can even fix it a little Mr. Weasley pushes Harry into the room and closes the door. He then proceeds to flop against a wall and gasp some more.

"I must not be as in shape as I thought," He breathes heavily, I offer a small smile in return. Fast pace foot steps to my right alert me that someone is approaching. My head snaps over and lands on the wrinkly, and white haired Headmaster. He doesn't acknowledge Mr Weasley or I as he makes his way into the court room. I stare at the door for a long time after he enters, when neither Professor Dumbledore or Harry return, I slide down the side of the wall, landing with my legs straight out and my high-heeled feet crossed.

_Nothing to do but wait._

After about an hour of waiting patiently I start to get aggravated. I end up pulling out my wand and start twirling it with between my fingers while I look up at the dark tiled ceiling.

The door slams open to my right and I jump a few inches. Dumbledore walks out and gives me an apologetic smile as he passes at a brisk pace down the corridor. A few seconds later Harry comes rushing out, when he notices that Dumbledore is no where to be seen, his shoulders drop in disappointment. Author clears his throat and Harry looks at us for the first time.

"Verdict?" He asks Harry, an anxious expression on his face. Harry breaks into a rather large grin and says with happiness,

"Cleared on all charges," With this I smile and clap, he looks at me with an amused expression on his face an offers me a hand. Shocked, but happy at his gesture I cautiously take his hand. He takes hoists me off the ground with a little to much force. I stumble a little until I can get my footing, he offers a sheepish grin after.

"Well on we g-," Mr Weasley starts to say, but I am not paying attention. People have started to flood our of the room Harry was just in. My breath catches in anticipation. After a few people leave, my mother makes her appearance.

Her dark eyes have darker bags underneath them and her hair is in a jumbles mess on top of her head. Her eyes land on me and her stone demeanor turns to one of utter disgust. Her jaw tightens and her eyes narrow, as she takes in my appearance. My own blue eyes are wide with fright, my small hands grasp my wand for some small amount of comfort under her intense glare. She does one last sweeping glance at me, and spits at my shoes.

"Traitor," The words leaver her mouth which looks to be in somewhat of a snarl. She walks past me without looking back. I can feel my eyes water with every step she takes. My lungs burn until I take a breath which sounds like a sob. I can feel the eyes of the other two that I am standing with. I lock my jaw and turn to Mr Weasley.

"Can we go?" My voice returns to its small tone that I used before this whole mess started, before my sisters wedding, before everything. He nods and looks at me with a sympathy , I start walking behind him, only to notice that Harry wasn't following us. I look back and he seems to be shooting burning holes through the back of my mothers head. I reach back and grab his arm to pull him along, my hand not even making it halfway around his bicep. I cringe at the contact, but also welcome it because it offers comfort, even if it is just a little. His eyebrows furrow when he looks down at me. With a blank face I look over at Author and back to him. His eyebrows press closer together and he takes my hand and pulls me behind him. For this I am thankful, because as I walk behind him, tears are leaking out of my eyes, tears that I don't want him to see.

We go through corridors, and up the way we came, back to the cobbled streets of London. We head in the opposite direction we came and make our way through the now infested crowd of muggles. I grasp Harry's hand tighter as we follow Mr Weasley into an ally way, an older gentleman leers at me with a toothless smile, I scowl at him and move closer to the other two. Mr Weasley runs his wand against the stone walls and the bricks clump together and part to form the entrance to Diagon Ally. The dark shops on either side of the road where bustling with life, unlike the muggles, the people around us where dressed with tall hats and billowing outfits. I never much had a taste for that kind of wardrobe. We weave through the ally, until we reach Gringotts.

Gringotts was a tall off-white building with large pillars, I always used to be scared of such a towering building, but my fears were always forgotten when I was forcibly dragged inside. We enter and I immediately notice how quiet it is, Goblins sit on the tables that form a path to the desk in the front which also happens to be the tallest. And there aat that desk, perched on a tall chair, was a rather old Goblin with half moon spectacles, and gray hair that fell on either side of his head.

"What is your business?" He asks once he sees us standing in front of him.

My mind races when my two companions look at me with expectant faces. I didn't know I was the one who would be arranging my money. An idea pops into my head and I answer with almost a questioning tone.

"I would like to transfer my money," I say. He looks down at me with an unamused expression. My eyebrows shoot into my hair line as I wait for his response.

"Identification," He says after a long time, looking at my hands shaking around my wand and Harry's hand. I gulp and offer my name and wand.

"Valentina Raffaella Morretti," He nods and inspects my wand. After a short minute he returns it to me and speaks again.

"And to where will you be transferring it to?" He asks, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"Into Mr. Potter heres chamber," With this the Goblins eyes widen. I look over to Harry who has a startled expression, Mr Weasley mirroring it. I redirect my attention to the shriveled Goblin who looks to Harry. With a questioning glance.

"Its-its fine," He says, stumbling over his words as he offers the Goblin his own wand. It takes a smaller amount of time for him to check over Harry's wand and he gives it back to him a moment later.

"Follow me,"

All the jerks and tugs of the ride to my vault makes me nauseous, but to my relief we stop at my vault after a few short minutes. We all vacate the small machine and follow the Goblin through the rows. We stop at a familiar vault and my lips start to turn up as I look upon it.

"Vault seven hundred ninety three," My lips immediately turn up as I look into my personal vault. My smile quickly turns to one of shock as I take in all the gold littering it. A strangled cough escapes Mr Weasley throat, his Adams apple bobbing up and down at an alarming rate, Harry just stares wide eyed.

"Its grown,' I say in a hushed voice as I take in the sight. The Goblin taps his foot for a short while before he talks.

"Yes, yes, how much of it where you planning to transfer?" He asks in an impatient tone.

"All of it," My answer comes out smoothly, although this time its Harry's turn to cough with surprise. The Goblin also looks some what stunned at my announcement, it also looks as if Mr Weasley is going to faint. I ignore them as I step further into my vault, looking around at the coins. But in the back my eyes land on a jewelry box, I take a sudden intake of breath when I realize that it belonged to my old nanny. I remember her fawning over it saying it was her most prized possession. I pick up the onyx box with gold detailed dragons swirling around it. I open it to find a red crushed velvet lining, and in the center lays a grand necklace. It was a silver braided chain that leads to a walnut sized piece of sapphire, surrounding the gem was a sun shaped design made of silver. I cant even begin to think of where she got this, or got it into my vault for that matter. I snap around to face to Goblin.

"Everything except this, I will be withdrawing it," I say in a strong tone of voice. Harry looks at me with apprehension.

"Are you sure? What if you lose it?" His question is a valid one, my mind jumped at the opportunity to bring it with me, but that idea slowly deflates when he says this.

"I guess you're right," I say, I slowly place it back onto its pedestal.

"You don't have t-" He begins to say, but I cut him off with a simple nod of my head.

"No, you're right," I walk past the Goblin, Author and Harry and sit back into the metal carriage outside of my vault.

"I trust everything to be in order once I leave," I say simply, looking straight ahead.

"Of course," The Goblin replies, leering at me with a distorted smile. I swallow and lock my gaze ahead. I nod and don't look back at him.

Once back at Sirius's house, Harry is bombarded with questions. I slip away upstairs to change into something more comfortable before supper. My outfit consists of a pumpkin orange undershirt with a crème and sweater that is riddled with flowers. My hair slipped back into its normal spirally due, so I stick a knitted hat on-top of it. I also slip on a pair of jeans Maddelena had gotten me one year. I paired it with jewelry and sandals, I would normally walk around bare foot, but the floors in the house where far to dirty for my taste.

I was shocked when I looked in the mirror. I was not one to wear colors as bright as this.

_being around the others must have rubbed off on me._

Once I am finished looking at myself I head down to the celebratory feast that Mrs Weasley has probably prepared for Harry. I run into the twins on the way down.

"Well look what we have here! Looks like dark and gloomy got a make over!" The towering twin on the left says as he looks at me with a smile. They start to pass by me on their way back up the stairs. But before they are all the way up, I can here the other twin mutter,

"Now if she can just get more sun," I roll my eyes at this and walk into the dinning area and situate myself near the Golden Trio and Ginny. All of them but Harry look at me with sad smiles on their faces. After a four way staring competition with them I finally give in.

"What's wrong?"

Hermoine shifts uncomfortably in her seat and looks at Harry for some help. He turns to the right to look at me and says,

"I told them about what happened at the trial," He says, an urgent look enters his eyes when I look at him in horror.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my plac-," Before he can fully apologize I cut him off with a sigh and a raised hand. I take another look around the table they all look at me with anxious expressions.

"Its fine," I say quietly as I start to eat. I can feel Harry deflate next to me. Ron coughs and I look up at him.

"Well, if it where me, I would have socked it to her," He says in a confident tone. My mind is immediately filled with images or Ronald getting into a muggle fight with my mother. I start to shake as a loud laugh escapes my lips, I grasp my stomach and bend over the table with my hand to my mouth trying to stifle them. I look up and they all seem to be laughing a relieved laugh. I calm down and look at Ron.

"Well, if you ever meet her, feel free," Before I see their reactions I continue eating, the humorous images still filling my mind.

Dinner was over faster then expected. Hermoine, Ginny and I all head up to our rooms, Ginny is reading her magazine while Hermoine is trying to have me help her organize her books.

"Hermoine I don't think I am the best at organizing," I say as I look down at her book with fright, there has to be at least fifty of them.

"But-" She begins, but is cut off my Ginny.

"Look! The owls are here!"

I look to the small window in our room and see a brown barn animal perched on the window sill holding three pieces of parchment. They all contain a list of supplies for us. Hermoine sprints to the small barn owl and rips the parchment out of its grasp and slams the window shut again. She grabs Ginny and I by the hand and pulls us up to the boys rooms. Once inside she seats herself on Ron's bed while Ginny is sitting next to Harry. I perch myself onto someone trunk and sit cross legged as I begin to open my own envelope. Before I get it open all the way, a dark blue and bronze patch falls out of it. I pick it up, and upon closer inspection I find it to be a prefects badge. I raise my eyebrows at this and look around. Hermoine and Ron seem to be holding a badge, while Harry's hands seem empty, and he had a frown on his face. I tune out the banter out once Mrs Weasley comes into the room. My mind resurfaces when she reaches out and hugs me.

"Congratulations dear!" She says. The force of the embrace almost lifts me off the trunk. I almost fall off when I am released, only to gain balance one again a moment later.

"Wonderful! Now everyone in the family has been a prefect!" She says, whipping her eyes. Fred and George take that moment to enter the room.

"What does that make us? Neighbors?" I start to giggle hysterically at this comment while I hop off the trunk.

"You have a badge too Val?" Harry asks with a crest-fallen expression. I nod an hold it up for the rest of them to see.

"Yes, i am quite surprised too," I say, mostly to myself as I walk out of the room and head downstairs. I didn't know that Dumbledore was even considering me as a prefect.

Once entering the room I search around and find a piece of parchment and quill. I start writing to Maddelena about the trial and my prefects badge. Once done with the letter I store it at my bedside.

I start to rethink the events of what happened today with my mother. And I feel the same terror when I remember her words. I turn away and lay on my left side, cuddling my pillow trying to nap. But then, new fear races through my head and I sit up, ram rod straight in my bed, my pillow tossed aside.

_Why wasn't my father there?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Horrendously late, I know. Between the earthquake and hurricane Irene I decided to crank out this chapter in one night. Time 3:51... My aunts came upstate to visit from the city today (New York City that is) and had to head back early. Please drop a review, it would be most appreciated! And no this is not a Harry/OC. As always Vals outfit is available to view on my pro. I do NOT own Harry Potter...but I own my characters!**_

**_With love,_**  
><strong><em>KC<em>**

**_Ps: my sister is going to college, once she is there it will give me more time to write :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up on to go to Platform 9 and ¾ was never a pleasant experience for me. It seems like it hasn't changed this year because I find myself being jostled around in my bed due to an overly excited ginger girl. Ginny seems to find amusement at my annoyed face.

"Wake up sunshine!" She says in an overly exuberant tone.

"Ginny, get off of me," I say quietly as I take my pillow and slam it over my face in an attempt to drown her out.

"We have to get ready! You've already slept through breakfast!" I vaguely remember Hermoine trying to get me up for something to eat, it seems like her attempt failed considering I was now being shook to death by Ginny.

"Fine, now will you get off?" I say in an irritated tone, she looks at me with content and hops off of me and dances our of the room.

Sighing I get up to retrieve the clothes I have laid out for my first day of school. I always dress better then I normally would because I was "representing the family,". Even though my family exiled me I refuse to break that tradition.

The blue satin skirt felt wonderful beneath my finger tips. I trace the gold detail that runs down the front of it with my index finger and I think about how Maddelena got this for herself, but she was under the impression her rear could fit into something so small. I giggle at the memory of her storming out of her room and throwing it at me. I grab the dark blue cashmere sweater that's sitting next to it and slip it on. Wearing blue reminds me off my house in Hogwarts, feel more at home now then I have the past couple days.

I slip on the incredibly tall blue suede heels, in hopes that they will help me to not get trampled in the mad rush at the station.

Walking over to the mirror, with a hair accessory in hand, I notice the unsightly dark circles under my eyes have re-appeared. It must have been the stress from the trial that has gotten me all worked up. My skin has gotten even more paler if possible, since we've been inside this whole time. My long curly black hair seems so have puffed up, not like Bellatrix's, but in a way that looked almost, flattering. I quickly pinned the black flower into the back left side of my hair. Turning to my already packed trunk I wave my wand and command it to float. 

"Wingardium Leviosa," The trunk starts to hover a couple inches over the floor. It follows me into the dusty hallway that leads to the stairs. At the bottom, I can see Hermoine, Ginny and the twins there. The twins whispering in the corner, and Hermoine trying to fix Ginny's hair from the tumble down the stairs earlier today. Once I step onto the floor and set my trunk down, the twins come up to me and hoist me up so I am swaying dangerously onto of their tall shoulders. My hands quickly grasp at there shirts to keep myself steady.

"Well isn't it our favorite perfect!" The twin to my right says, I think it may be Fred because he has a freckle on his ear that George does not have.

"Hello," I say quietly, rolling my eyes at them.

Before they could come up with a response, Mrs Weasleys shriek filled the air in the dusty old house.  
>"WILL YOU LOT JUST GET READY PLEASE?" Hermoine jumped as if burned by a hot poker. There was yelling from both Weasley parents as they broke us up into groups. I went with Hermoine and Ron with Mr. Weasley. While Harry went with Mrs. Weasley and Tonks, who were already out the door. And last, Ginny and the twins went with Professor Lupin.<p>

***  
>The trip over was nothing special I dozed for most of it. But when we arrived at the station, my heart started to beat rapidly at the prospect of seeing all my friends again so soon. I looked over at our odd group and I couldn't help but notice how I didn't seem to belong amongst them, my cold demeanor and overly dressed fashion made me stick out like a sore thumb. But a furry figure on the edge of our group seemed to be catching more peoples attention.<p>

"Nice dog, Harry!" Called Lee, the Weasley boys dread-locked side kick. 

"Thanks Lee!" Harry said grinning, Sirius let out a yelp of approval.

Looking over, I see Mad Eye bringing our luggage over with a large cart, his magical eye darting around with each step that he took. He muttered to Mrs. Weasley and Tonks something about not being followed.

After we all got situated with our luggage, it was time to say goodbye. I made the decision before we left to thank Sirius and Mrs. Weasley for their hospitality. I approached with caution, I knew Molly was a huger, and I still feel uncomfortable around strong emotions. When she finally turns me to her arms come up and reach out, and to my displeasure, I am already in her embrace.

"Oh my dear! If you need anything, ANYTHING at all, owl me at once, it was so lovely to meet you!" She said, still keeping me trapped.

"Thank you," I responded quietly, feeling slightly overwhelmed. She releases me after a few short moments and I make my way over to the black matted fur dog that Sirius has turned into. I touch his head to get his attention. He looks up at me with his black eyes and I give him a nod, muttering a quick 'thank you'. He winked, I am thankful he didn't do anything too boisterous. But then again, hes still a dog.

***

The train was alive with energy as students ran back and forth, trying to find one of their mates to sit with. Straining over heads to see if I can see Rivet or Chelsea has become a lost cause. I can feel my body getting pushed and pulled as people rush past me. Turning around I see Hermoine explaining something to Harry about the perfects car. I realize this is an awkward situation, the fact that they have to leave him to fend for his own, I quickly depart for the Perfects carriage.

The walk to the carriage was a short one, only being a few meters away. Inside I can see the two Perfects from Hufflepuff sitting together, talking about whatever Hufflepuffs talk about. I believe their names are Ernie and Hannah. My eye catches Anthony Goldstein from my own house, so I make my way over to him and sit down. Hes dressed causally in tan pants and a checkered shirt. I give him a small smile, which he returns with a grin.

"Good summer?" He asks casually,  
>"Fine" I say nodding my head, relief washes over me, no one seems to know about my family drama. He looks as though he is about to respond, but his head deviates from its path and looks to the door that was slammed open.<p>

"Maybe we should go back and sit with Ha-" Ron says entering the threshold, scratching his mop of red hair.

"You know the rules Ron, Perfects must meet here first, I want to sit with him too you know," Hermoine says, cutting him off avoiding his eyes. It so obvious that she likes him it almost makes me wonder how there Ron is in the head. Hermoine catches my gaze and smiles, she sits down next to me, with Ronald sitting next to her, the Hufflepuffs have seemed to move closer to the window.

"You will sit with us when we go back to sit with Harry, Wont you?" She asks, she does truly look hopeful, and I do with to sit with her, but I must talk to Chelsea and Rivet, they must be angry that I haven't written to them all summer.

"I have to find Rivet and Chelsea, maybe after though," I say, nodding my head at that last bit. She holds her smile until her eyes land on the clock in front of her.

"Where are the Slytherin Perfects, Ron and I were already late," She said with a clipped tone, throwing Ron a glare.

"Who cares where they are, Bloody pieces of-" He doesn't get to finish this sentence before I high pitched, nasally voice cuts him off. I look into the putrid face of Pansy Parkinson, whos hair seems to have been cut to an awful bob that stops just below her ears. Shes pale, but seems to have more color then me.

"Shut your mouth weasel," She says snickering, she looks back into the doorway were Draco is leaning. His hair seems to have became blonder if that is possible. His eyes more intense then ever, staring directly at me, I can feel my heart beat faster, he must know about my family. If he does he doesn't say anything, just pushes past Pansy, who looks crest-fallen, and sits directly across from me. I turn my gaze out the window and see the passing trees. I can hear the thump Parkinson made as her rear hits the seat. Clearing her throat, Hermoine gets ready to speak, but someone beats her to it.

"Alright then! Everyone have a great summer?" Ernie says with the most oblivious smile on his face. My eyebrows raise into my forehead, not believing what I seem to be hearing. I hear a snicker from Parkinson and look over to see her grinning maliciously at me.

"I had a fantastic summer, what about you Moretti?" I can feel my cheeks become scolding hot as blood rushes into them. I blink a few times to clear my eyes of unshared tears, I fix my posture and look upon her with as much confidence and indifference that I can, trying to make it seem I'm looking down at her. My voice comes out steady, but quiet.

"Fine, although I cant imagine how yours was fantastic, when your hair was cut by a blind barber," I say, I almost choke on the fact that I insulted her in front of the carriage. Her face turns an unsightly shade of purple. I hear snickers from Ron and Mione. The Hufflepuffs look on, aghast that I would say such a thing. Anthony is keeled over laughing hysterically, he wipes his eyes and pats my shoulder. Draco looks at me with a smirk and a raised blonde eyebrow.

"Why you little-" She begins, but is cut off as Hermoine starts in, probably hoping to avoid a fight.

"Lets get down to business, shall we?"

***

The meeting went relatively smooth after Hermoine took over, and soon we were all getting ready to vacate the carriage. I slowed down to collect my things, waiting for Pansy to leave. I wave to Ron and Hermoine as they make their way out of the carriage. Once I think I am alone I turn around with a sigh, only to be met with a tall figure blocking the doorway.

"Yes Draco?" I say quietly, his eyes narrow as they sweep over my figure. I cross my arms and lock my jaw waiting for him to finish his evaluation. Once he meets my gaze, he begins to smirk.

"Just trying to figure out how such a small girl can do so much damage to my Uncle," He says, referring to the incident this summer when I dueled Rodolfo. My face contorts into a small snarl and look at him with cold eyes. His smirk drops off his face and he looks at me blankly.

"They're out to kill you," He says, voice void of emotion. I can feel my eyes widen. My heart starts to hammer in my chest and it seems like the world is spinning. I can feel myself start to slump forward until a large hand latched onto my arm and steers me onto the cushion of the seat. I fix myself up right and put my head in my hands.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask with a whimper, I can feel my teeth chattering.

"I was told to," He responds matter-of-factually as he makes himself comfortable on the bench across from me, perching his feet up on the seat on my right side. His arms cross behind his head.

My mind is racing, it feels as though I am going to be sick. Hes waiting for my response, when my rational mind kicks in. It would be almost impossible to kill me while I am inside the walls of Hogwarts.

"They wont find me," I say finally, looking up into his face.

***

"That woman is ghastly looking," Hermoine says to me as we make our way to the dormitories. I offer a small grin in response, not entirely recovered from my previous encounter with Draco. As we walk along the halls of the castle my mind drifts to Rivet, who is probably going to be steaming with anger once she sees me. I haven't written to her all summer.

"Umbridge seems, pleasant? We shouldn't judge her too soon," I reply.

"Hmm I suppose you're right, ill see you tomorrow," She responds, walking down the hall that leads to the Gryffindors dormitories, I give her a nod in response and continue my treck down the marbled halls.

The common room hasn't changed from the previous year, the blue's are still vibrant and the bronze's are still beautifully shined. But I cant bring myself to focus as I make my way up the stairs into my room, passing random first years who have seem to have lost their way. Once I reach my door, I pause, hand hovering over the handle. I can feel my heart rate increase. After dealing with Draco I don't think I can bring myself to deal with Rivet as well. Pushing the door open I am immediately clutched into another hug. But to my surprise it is Rivet who is clutching me.

"Oh Val! I was so worried! Why didn't you write me? Where were you? I tried to owl you but it kept being sent back! Are you mad at me?" she asks frantically. I gently dislodge myself from her grasp and look up into her concerned eyes, which are hard to see around the fringe of her hair. Taking a deep breath and offering an empty smile I start answering.

" I am sorry I didn't write you Riv, I have been having some issues lately with my family, I was at the Weasleys house, and no I am not mad at you," answering all of her questions in one go as I make my way over to my trunk at the foot of my bed and sit on top of it.

"The Weasleys? I had no idea you knew them! Why were you there?" she said, eyes wide.

"I live their now," I almost laughed at the expression on her face, her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline and her mouth hung open.

"What! Why!" she said, gasping. I sigh and lay down on my bed turned away from her.

"Its a long story, ill tell you all about it tomorrow," I say, she becomes quiet for a second. She can probably hear the fear and tiredness of my voice. My heart has been racing all day. She sighs before she responds.

"Promise?" she asks in a cautious tone. I hummed a response and pulled my curtain around my bed. I slip off the skirt of my uniform, not bothering to change into my pajamas and try to sleep in my knickers and undershirt. I vaguely hear the Chelsea, Acadia and Luna come into the room. The pounding in my ears seem to have cut out all other noise. One tear slips out before I drift into slumber.

Thinking about my untimely death.

Dreadfully sorry about how short this chapter is, but its the summer so they shall be getting better! Stick with me? Drop a review, it would be lovely!


	6. AN

Hey guys! The reason why im having this authors note is because I am looking for someone to take over my story, I never have time to write anymore and would appreciate a writer to finish what iv started. I would hate to see this story end before it begins, PM or leave a comment and I will contact you back,

With love,  
>KC<p> 


End file.
